


Spring Awakening Opinions/Rants/Theories/Headcanons

by Canihaveausername34



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Hayloft Scene, I hate Steven Sater, Melchior x Wendla is a bad ship, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canihaveausername34/pseuds/Canihaveausername34
Summary: uhh basically what the title saysThis musical is the best and I have so many opinions and theories and shit that I wanna talk aboutread if you wantor notidcBut I've been in this fandom for exactly a year now, so I've had a lot of time to think about these things
Relationships: I'll be discussing like all of them so-
Kudos: 2





	Spring Awakening Opinions/Rants/Theories/Headcanons

**Opinion #1:  
** Melchior x Wendla is a bad ship

First off, let me say that I do not have any hate towards the people who do ship these two. I am simply trying to inform people on why this ship is more toxic than the musical makes it seem.

  
**Reason #1:** _What Wedekind wrote  
_ In the play that this musical was based off of, there was no romantic interaction between Melchior and Wendla at ANY point. Steven Sater (one of the people involved in adapting it to a musical) changed that. In the play, they literally only had two interactions. The scene where Melchior beat her (and for the last time, people, this scene was not kinky-) and the one where he literally fucking r*ped her. And, in the play, in Act II, scene IV, Melchior said "Oh, believe me, there's no such thing as love! Everything is selfishness, everything is egotism!--I love you as little as you love me." While, later on, Melchior did seem to regret his actions, there is still no proof whatsoever that he had romantic feelings for this girl.

**Reason #2:** _He literally fucking r*ped her????????????????????  
_ In the play, what Melchior did would definitely be considered r*pe, while in the musical I think it's purposefully more of a gray area. I mean, I think it's a good thing that Steven Sater tried to make is so that it didn't seem as r*pey as it was in Wedekind's play, but all-in-all... no means no, Melchior. During the hayloft scene, I swear Wendla said "no" almost ten times. It does not matter that she did eventually consent-- he should have stopped the first time. Personally, I think she just felt pressured.

_I have loads more opinions, but I'm going to save those for another time XD  
Bonne journée, mes amis_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinion about what I had to say in the comments!


End file.
